Advances in biochemistry and molecular biology have resulted identification and characterization of many therapeutic antibodies. Administration of antibodies can result in drastic improvements in quality of life for subjects afflicted with a wide range of ailments.
However, administration of these therapeutic antibodies remains problematic. Currently, therapeutic antibodies are typically administered by injection. Such injections require penetration of the subject's skin and tissues and are associated with pain. Further, penetration of the skin breaches one effective nonspecific mechanism of protection against infection, and thus can lead to potentially serious infection.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for new methods and compositions that can be used to administer antibodies to subjects without breaching the skin of the subject. This and other needs are met by the methods and compositions of the present invention.